Impartial
by enlightedfallenAngel
Summary: When the legendary Captain America has nowhere to go he deals with the only option he's got. A soldier follows orders and S.H.I.E.L.D is eager to take him. Well everybody but one person anyways. Rated T for mild violence and language. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new experience of mine. I like Captain America. I like Agent Hill. Just a small story of what the comics brings forth and what speculation will bring towards Steve Roger's newfound life as a S.H.I.E.L.D member. I hope you enjoy reading this and if you enjoy what I brought forward feel free to review. I have a good feeling about this pair up!**

Values.

Whatever happened to the world during the time Steve Rogers was asleep was beginning to make the man more and more curious of the catalyst he missed that had caused…all of this change.

Granted he never really cared much for modern technology, even before Howard Stark's park opened up and the man headlined the New York Times all Rogers could focus on is if a new recruiting camp had opened up recently.

But this…this_ **was**_ different.

Current Location:

**Helicarrier (six miles above the city of New York)**  
**8am September 21st 2013**  
**Meeting Room**

"We would hope you could reconsider this option carefully Cap."  
Nick Fury put his hand inside the pocket of his jacket wiggling it around as if to find a pen or some change.

Steve Rogers looked around the empty room noticing the other five empty seats, then back at the only person who was nonchalant in this meeting. Fury's assistant or whatever she was looking down towards the ground her posture leaning back against one of the walls as if thinking was a sport. She felt the attention and looked up at the captain her hands crossed closely around her chest with a look that Roger's couldn't read. Something like solid concentration and coldness, whatever it was made him slowly look back at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D with a pause.

Ever since Steve Rogers came back to the world all the impressions this newfound group gave him an uncomfortable weight. It was harder still to figure out the motives behind Nick Furry and his people, by all means hard to read. Yet Roger's still considered himself a soldier and if it came down to it Fury and his team would gain the Captain's trust in most worse case scenarios. But joining S.H.I.E.L.D for good? There was an old saying back in his day, 'a man is known by the company he keeps.' And Fury's company was a bunch of shadows that hid behind big monitors or remained deadly silent. The captain's attention drawn back at Maria Hill.

"I'm sure we'll work together someday director Fury, but all in time of need not in time of peace."

Captain America rose up from his seat and lifted his jacket that was hanging around his seat. Fury had already leaned towards the door with something in his hand. So what Fury was retrieving from his jacket was the winnings he obtained from the good captain, and he was handing it over to Agent Hill.

" Agent Hill I want you to bring me back some coffee please, would you like something Captain?"

Steve wanted to say something that was close to the lines of no thanks, but before he said anything the brunette in the room spoke for the first time.

" Sir? You don't drink coffee."

"You don't think I drink it, I choose not to when on the job is all."

Maria nodded her head and left with the ten dollar bill in her hand not even waiting for the Captain's input of refreshments. She knew Fury was a terrible liar, but why stall for time?

Nick Fury waited for his agent to leave and once her footsteps escaped both men's ears the director sat down across Rogers.

"Captain, I'm not picky when it comes to manners but you were staring at my assistant longer than any glance you gave me throughout our entire conversation."

Fury raised his right hand in a gesture for him to sit down leaving Rogers to believe the real reason for his visit was about to be revealed.

There was a pause before Rogers sat down, not out of disrespect but of measure...good measure.

" I apologize for that, but to be frank sir it would be naive if I didn't look at Agent Hill, she's been giving me the chills ever since Coulson died."

This was true. There was a proper funeral for Phil Coulson after the battle over the city of New York was fought. Many people from within S.H.I.E.L.D were there to pay their respect. But as Steve Rogers sat next to Barton his eyes wondered off towards the casket that carried the fallen agent. In a quiet motion he moved down on his knees and prayed shortly for his number one fan. It was a habit Roger's mother taught him well when it came to paying one's respects. Growing up in a poor Irish Catholic home meant a lot of prayers were presented, even if they left unanswered.

Yet when he got back up to his feet and turned to leave he noticed that same woman from before, the one who Coulson talked to alot.

Nick Fury walked over next to the seat across from Rogers with an expression that had bitterness written all over it.

"Agent Coulson and Hill were close. They went through hell to retrieve the evidence from Switzerland that proved your existence " There was a small laugh out of the director's serious expression.

" A devoted fanboy I suppose."

...

...

The humming noise that came from the opening elevator brought Maria Hill's eyes up from her reflection on the black caffeinated drink. There were a lot of things she tolerated out of Fury. Excuses for the council on why Fury was running late on answering their calls, dealing with Tony Stark's constant flamboyant attitude towards her when she was ordered to bring him in on R&D hearings. But grabbing coffee for him? Surprisingly enough was worse than either the council's demanding stares and Stark's sneer retorts.

A few footsteps out of the elevator and a brisk pace kept the agent going through the murmurs of the passing S.H.I.E.L.D workers. Then it hit her on what time it was after Woods walked next to her with his clipboard.

"Not now Woods, I'm kind of in a middle of something."

The agent looked up at the commanding officer before putting his clipboard back under his side.

"Its sort of urgent ma'am."

"Then leave it urgent till I get back with you."

There was no response from Woods as she finally went past the last right hallway to only a few footsteps to the door. Her eyes looked up at Fury who was sitting across Rogers with a pleasant look on his face as his eyes meet hers.

" Ah Agent Hill, your back with my drink."

The woman said nothing before slowly making her way by her director and putting the styrofoam cup at his right side (his good side). He muttered a small thanks as he took it and looked down at it.

Oh, right.

The agent reached for her pockets to retrieve some curled up creamers and sugar packets. After he was done making his coffee she walked back by the door and leaned towards the side of it, guarding her invisible post.

She saw Rogers keeping his gaze constantly to the ground as his elbows rested on the table in thought. Something must have been vital during her little errand or else she would expect nothing less from the barganing side of Nick Fury. An offer was probably agreed upon during her absence...a considerable offer.

And sure enough-

"Oh by the way Agent Hill can you please escort our newest S.H.I.E.L.D operative to the armory."

_Well Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

Loyalty.

Bucky was different from all the rest. Steve knew that and more importantly, he used this as an asset. There was a trademark that was carried through the howling commandos back in those days. Rogers would briefly explain the situation to his men on where the enemy was and when to strike, but Bucky would remain back protecting their cover. Then when the group would scout out the area, all Steve Rogers would have to do to fill in the battle plan to Bucky was give him 'the look'.

That was all it took. A battle plan all explained in a single glance, and for a moment Captain America thinks better for his old friend. Their techniques were so uncanny that if it weren't for the super soldier effects; put on the mask and the uniform and suddenly Bucky could be confused for him. This was an inside joke of Steve, but it sometimes felt good to know that there was always that possibility of-

**Current Location:  
****Yaroslavl, Russia  
6pm October 16th 2013  
Operation: Winter Soldier**

"Count them, four-"

"No wait Captain!"

Another near miss and the barrel of the gun is sliced as the star spangled shield curves towards the opposite wall of the enemy. Enough time for Captain America to sprint past another gunshot from behind and catch his shield before dodging another blow from the now unarmed soldier. Rogers gazes towards his enemy with no guns in sight ready to draw forth an assault. But he waits instead, hoping his 'ride' can fill him in on the real problem.

" Agent Hill what's my winning odds on this one?" He asked under his mic on his helmet.

A pause. There always was a pause.

Suddenly Steve Rogers realizes that he doesn't hear gunshots from behind him anymore, but he keeps his attention to the large bearded man who brings out a machete under his side.

Then a gunshot_ is_ heard.

A small incision dead center of the brawny Russian forehead, and the noise of his fall overshadows that of his weapon.

" 100 to 1 sir."

Rogers lifts his gaze from the dead Russian to above in a distance of a helicopter with Maria Hill sitting on the small padding of the railing silently reloading her rifle.

Then she gazes at him and then for Steve its 1942 all over again. The forest Hydra fort. The look of relieve on Roger's face and the small nod of Bucky reloading his rifle from afar.

"There isn't enough time Captain, we need to go now before reinforcements arrive," says Agent Hill who's voice is assuring of hell on earth to come.

Rogers resets his mic and looks from the helicopter to the huge mansion in front of him. Maybe the old fashion way of knocking through the front door wasn't so practical anymore.

"Besides-" The voice continues making the Captain turn back at the helicopter now overshadowing his location.

A pull up latter falls down to his feet.

"We got what we came for, all of it."

And on that evening Captain America ran or rather flew away from a fight.

...

...

Steve looked at the pilot who was talking to Maria about Fury's new orders. He noticed the defiance in Agent Hill's demeanor, but he paid little attention to what came next.

"Sir are you alright?"

The look of the young soldier who tagged along on this mission fliped on his left side, the only part that wasn't bandaged through the injuries. And then Rogers gives the young man a small nod of appreciation.

"I am now son, I got a real soldier watching my back."

Back there before Steve Rogers was surrounded this soldier caught a bullet for the Captain that made the old veteran more amazed than surprised when the young man still managed to aim and fire a few rounds at those bastards.

Loyalty was a great tool in battle. Some used it as a pawn tactic, leaders who dismissed the lives of their men like flies to a bulb. But for Captain America any lost soldier was one too many.

The young man grins in pain then lowers his body completely still resting his eyes all the way back to the helicarrier.

When the helicopter lands on the bay of the carrier the Captain immediately orders the medics to attend his savior. And as the young soldier is carried away on a stretcher he notices the glance of Maria Hill slowly averting her eyes between the wounded soldier and the super soldier.

Then he is forced to say something back, like a good critic of a happy ending scene of a movie.

" Director Fury must be pleased to know he has the best people around him."

A look of brief shock is planted on his face when she walks away with the dossier in her hands.

" As long as his superheroes are okay, I suppose."

And then it hits him, what those meaningful looks represent.

She doesn't like him. She doesn't like his kind.

...

...

(Three weeks ago)

**Current Location: Helicarrier ( six miles above the city of New York)**  
**9am September 21st 2013**  
**Armory Room**

Steve analyzes everything. The passwords Agent Hill shows him on the code reader. The weapons at the left side of the lockers, ranging from rifles to handguns. The uniforms and their specifications for special operations. And lastly his new suit. The red white and blue stripes are blended with black and grey and the logo of S.H.I.E.L.D is shown boldly on the shoulder pads of his armor.

Agent Coulson probably wouldn't have mind having the suit he designed for that of a new one that shared the name of S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact it may have made Coulson have that stupid boyish grin Maria would see when Coulson would show her his Captain America cards.

_"But he's gone now. So why speculate?"_ Maria asks herself.

"Is something wrong ma'am?"

Steve Rogers notices the frown of Agent Hill as she looks at the suit in the Captain's hands.

And somehow all of this makes her sick to her stomach.

A S.H.I.E.L.D operative? Him of all people?

But she knew Fury and she knew his stupid fantasy of his superhero boyband as Stark would say. And during the ride up the elevator between the awkward look of Steve Rogers and the silent coldness behind Maria Hill, only thoughts of a few hours ago came back to her.

She wasn't stupid and neither was Fury. It was after all Maria who had collected the folder on a file Fury had requested from her to dig out just hours ago. Of course she was going to ask him about it and of course he would shrug her off. So when she made her way slowly to the meeting room and saw Steve Rogers waiting cautiously, it all made perfect sense.

James Barnes was Steve Roger's right hand man during World War II and perhaps more importantly; they were childhood friends. And when information came in from some Russian base that Agent Romanoff confiscated during one of her missions of a rogue project known as the 'winter soldier', it made it all more interesting when the name James Barnes was in-scripted on the main test subject's report.

Good enough intel to persuade someone to join a cause. Or for Fury's better words of a cause, a term of negotiation. Intel for joining S.H.I.E.L.D over a man who meant something to Rogers.

She remembered her argument with Fury and granted him a look of disapproval on what he would do if she was right about his intentions. So when she came back with his coffee and saw the Captain with a quite composure, she knew right then Fury had taken advantage of her absence the best possible way; at least for interest.

"Agent Hill?"

A strong hand is placed on her left shoulder and she is back to the present. She shakes off his hand...politely.

"I'm fine sir, I'm going to escort you to your room. I'm sure you'll be wanting to prepare for the mission."

And just like that she stands back and looks at the real sense of concern of the Captain's eyes and she responds his sincerity with a firm look. Not so cold, but defiantly double meaningful.

"Lets see if your friend is still_** alive**_."

The thought of Coulson shuffling his cards before putting them in his locker. Then Agent Romanov rolling her eyes at Maria in amusement.

...

...

**Current Location: Helicarrier (above the city of Moscow)**  
**11am October 18th 2013**  
**Cafeteria Room**

Steve's blue eyes faintly move back in place of the papers in front of him as he regurgitates the information of the winter soldier project over again. The murmurs of the workers that surround his table are lively, more so than a few moments ago. And suddenly the attention span of the Captain is towards his grumbling stomach. He slightly frowns at his food, untouched and still as edible as before. The scrambled eggs and blueberry muffin were mocking his hunger, but he didn't touch any of it.

Today was special, well sort of.

Barton was back after a mission with Fury and when he saw him at the bridge talking to Natasha they all agreed on having breakfast later. Usually Steve would eat alone, preferably before the crowds of workers would come in. Early enough to not feel uncomfortable by the stares of wonder from the people around him or awkward enough to be sitting all by himself.

Somethings never changed. It seemed people loved to sit next to Captain America, but Steve Rogers; well that guy wasn't so lucky.

Out of the corner of his perfect vision he saw Clint and Natasha making their way towards him. Clint gestured heading towards the coffee machine and Black Widow grabbed a chair and sat next to Rogers.

"Morning Captain," she said smiling shortly towards his paperwork in front of him.

"All of that paperwork, hows it taste?"

"Just call me Steve, and I'm starting to get your humor Natasha," replied Rogers restacking his paperwork into the yellow folder. Just as she was about to reply back, a black coffee was placed in front of her.

"Hey Nat, sorry all out of cream."

Hawkeye placed his coffee down as he sat across from her and Steve. She shrugged and murmured a thanks as she quickly took a sip of her drink.

Just as Steve was going to offer some of his food to them he noticed from across the room Agent Hill making her way towards the group. She had her face stuck on her clipboard as she past him and his company.

Natasha and Clint dived in on the scrambled eggs and the muffin was still untouched. He thought it would be best if he waited for them to eat before telling them on what he had discovered, it was the polite thing to do.

Then the aroma a much stronger coffee lingered behind him and he noticed Agent Hill sitting right behind him. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt more like a reflex than a gesture. He picked up the blueberry muffin and turned his body in his chair.

"Morning Agent Hill, muffin?"

Her eyes left the clipboard for a moment and her eyes looked up at the muffin, but not at him.

"Morning Captain, whats in it?"

He looked back at the pastry and muttered the ingredients thinking she might be allergic to nuts or something.

After that day she purposely waited to have her morning coffee before or after Rogers showed up. But when he was there, she would take his offer of free food. And then maybe if she felt like it, they would talk. They weren't friends, but definatly relevant enough to socialize...over free food of course.

" Just tell me the flavor Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

**_"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind."_**

" You think he's just going to walk in there without any caution Agent Hill?"

" Sir with all due respect, I don't think he has any caution in this mission. I was there director, I saw how he just ran at the enemy's front door, and if you think that I-"

"I don't care what you think. My orders are final, the council has trusted my-"

" The council is wrong."

_Damn it Maria, why did you say that?_

The commanding deputy held her tongue bitterly looking at an equally agitated Nick Fury who she couldn't tell if he was eager to say something back or retreat back to his office. Testing his judgement was never easy, but she did it so casually now that the people around them would ignore their 'briefings'.

But never like this.

The silence between them seemed so long that it didn't take long for Maria to think of apologizing for her opinion in what seemed a thousand different ways. Nick Fury just curtly stared down at Rogers from the end of the bridge.

"Captain you have one hour in there, if you take longer than that then I won't be so friendly and I will take my shadowy friend's advice and leave you behind without nothing more than a single leading deputy behind."

That hurt. Her composure was solid though, and if didn't make Fury think otherwise she would have smiled at his last remark. But not even her could be that much of a cold bitch.

**Current Location: Spy Plane ( over the city of Moscow)**  
**11:42 pm November 3rd 2013**  
**Operation: Classified #4911**

Steve Rogers tugged down his uniform harshly his shield quietly rattled as the turbulence of the plane settled down. They were nearly there. He settled down at the back of the hatch forcing his attention to the cockpit. She was a good pilot. good enough to make her way through the city of Moscow anyways. The city lights dazzled as the Kremlin towers reflected the hands of time winding down to a few clicks before midnight. And its sceneries like these that make Steve Rogers the artist want to ask Maria Hill to circle around the big city life to draw even the sounds of modernization. But that's impossible and far from the best time to think such things he notes. And she's impossible as well.

"In ten minutes we'll reach our destination," she says pushing some buttons all over the place. Then she takes out a map from her side and gets up from her seat to the back of the plane. Autopilot or not Rogers still looks at the self maneuvering steering wheel of the plane with worry.

Agent Hill nods her eyes from Rogers to the map she layed out in the gap between them.

"Our vintage point is through the canals and up the-"

"So, I'm reckless now?"

"I didn't say that Captain."

"You know what I meant. I was there when it all came down you know."

A pause. Then she looks at him dead eyed and serious.

Privately Maria let herself be compromised by talking to these Avengers. Tony Stark had payed an unexpected visit to Fury not to long ago, the pattern of their dialogue would go from haught to manageable within a minute. And yet she caught herself shaking her head with a grin when he handed her a 'Stark Industries latest line of synthetic eyepatches' one for use and one for spare.

_" There's a 90 day return policy if he asks by the way. Remember though, no box no sight."_

Still more so when Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff would meet with her on more detailed matters. They were always close though, enough to have a conversation. Steve Rogers on the other hand was a different subject.

She liked...she appreciated Steve Rogers. Captain America, not so much. She knew Agent Coulson had a fanboy like crush on Captain America, but she never could understand even after Phil Coulson would tell her the number of punches Hitler was the recipient of. And after seeing Captain America in action by foolishly ringing the doorbell of the base they were supposed to infiltrate; one thing for sure gave her assurance.

The man with the plan is anybody but Captain America.

" I know your old fashion, perhaps even strip to the bones Captain. But we have protocols now. One superhero may not fear bullets, but my men do." The agent crossed her hands over her chest waiting for a nasty retort. His eyes looked to be fuming mad, but his composure was still balanced. He had his helmet resting on his lap when he spoke he addressed his eyes to it.

" I'm beginning to think you hate superheros Agent Hill."

Her eyes widened at his statement and she shifter her hands to retrieve the map. The elephant in the room was finaly addressed and she wished it wouldn't take so much time out of this mission.

"It doesn't matter what I think, so long as we can get Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton back from your friend Rogers."

Steve Rogers pushed the cap and the shield to the side, put Captain America to the side.

"That isn't my friend! Bucky would never do anything like that."

Those blue eyes filled with anger made Maria wonder what happened to the calm collective Captain. But then she saw sadness there...and her mind brought her memories of Coulson. There was a sincerity, although still somewhat frenzied look on Rogers face. Yet she felt honesty in his reaction and for now she decides to apologize. Not as she didn't with Fury and not exactly towards Captain America. More like just for Steve Rogers, personally.

_There goes that word again. Personally._

She sighs then shrugs of his stare. She thinks her strategy on how to apologize as he looks towards the ground already engaged in his own thoughts.

" Maria, I have seen your glances of hatred towards me ever since I came back."

_But-what? Hatred. Is that what he thought..._

"I guess I never said how sorry I was about your friend Coulson. I didn't know who he was, but I heard of his actions against Thor's brother. That took guts, and I always did have a soft spot for the little guys."

Maria's eyes lingered down at Captain silently respecting him every second that went by.

Ok she admitted. He was genuine about his words.

_Or maybe there was never anything wrong with him to begin with Maria._ She scolds her inner self and thinks of Roger's optimistic foolishness.

She forgets about her proposal to apologize and wordlessly accepts his sincere apology. For what she's not sure.

But Maria Hill says something before her filter could check her words. And this makes Steve Rogers look up at her with surprise.

"Then lets save all of our people then. Your friend must have some salvation, enough to make it anyways."

She already went back to the cockpit to ready her landing point before she could see his reaction to her response. She didn't need to see it.

From behind she heard the sound of Captain America lifting his shield and walking towards the edge of the plane. His voice boomed over her seat when he practically ordered his statement.

" No need to worry about bullets tonight ma'am. After all, my partner is as important as the mission."

...

...

...

"Two seconds and my bow is all I need pal."

The metal armed man still had his back against the wall. The small cell of Hawkeye and Black Widow just inches from his reach.

"Clint just stop, please," replied his partner still and stiff by his side. Her eyes remained glued to ceiling still. For a moment Hawkeye looks back up towards her view and stares bitterly at the camera. The red dot blinking full of taunts as their capture watches from the other side.

" Besides he can't hear you anyways, not when hes been shut down." Natasha looks back at Clint with a look of uncertainty, deliberating whether or not to tell him the entire truth behind her 'background research' on her intel.

Thankfully he doesn't press further, but his sigh is filled with frustration rather than fear.

"So how do we get out of this pickle Nat?"

"We can't."

Barton looks at his partner and between the dried up blood by her temple and her full red hair he sees her eyes. Doubt and frustration hes seen before in those eyes. But fear? Natasha...

" Your comrade is right. You can't escape, not with your weapons or lady luck as your bride."

The voice is stretched out from the shadows of the room. And Clint and Natasha gaze out of their cell and watch the lurking pair of shadows coming their way. Their greatest fear still had his eyes closed but the other figures stepped out to the small ray of the lighting of the room.

" General Lukin and I must admit our doubts, I'm sure you both would understand. Yes?"

No response from the two Avengers is given rather a look of hesitation is filled around them like an aura of bad feelings.

"Don't worry I'm sure, perhaps you can wait around to join our guests. One of which belongs to you both; the other..."

The skeletal red boney face draws one of his arms towards the untested metal armed soldier.

"Well lets just say a more formal reunion is in order for my old friend."

The other bearded man looks down at Natasha with a nasty grin planted full of sadistic intent. His eyes slowly turned to Barton who returned the grin with one of his own.

"Yeah well our friends aren't going to stick around for tea, I'll tell you that much."

The Red Skull looks down at Barton now inches away from the cell, his body next to the quite soldier.

" I think you are mistaken my American friend. You see your supersoldier has a bad history with the cold. And if our friend here showed you two anything other than pain, well I'm sure our Winter Soldier will take your Captain back to sleep for a much more longer time. No? General Lukin?"

The Russian general looks down at his killing machine and he curtly smiles back at Red Skull.

Natasha moves around enough to make Barton turn to her direction. And suddenly he's staring right back at the Winter Soldier with that same blank stare of unfeeling that took them both down to their fate. Fury was right about one thing though, Rogers sure knew how to pick a partner.

**END NOTES:**

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just wanted to establish the basics really. For those who read the comics or have researched the history behind Winter Soldier knows the seriousness and importance that Captain America has when challenging his old friend. Natasha Romanoff used to work with Winter Soldier at one point where even lovers. But my story isn't so much on the romance as much as it is to the thrill of what's going to happen next. I hope you enjoy this story too and if you like feel free to give me your thoughts by reviewing. I drafted the future chapters down, but as always I like to reconsider my thoughts till I'm certain for sure I have a winner. Anyways thanks for your time and I do hope you enjoyed this part and be on the look out for more.


End file.
